Ice Cold Hearts
by Star Trekker 13
Summary: SPOILERS FOR FROZEN! Elsa never expected the Norse god of tricks to heal her injured heart.
1. Chapter 1

**SPOILERS FOR FROZEN! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**

* * *

><p>Elsa sat in her room, watching the snowflakes levitate in the air. She couldn't believe the news when she discovered that her parents were dead. They had perished when their ship sunk on their voyage to Weselton. Her parents were the only contact she had about her sister and life outside her room and the castle. They tried to help her control her powers after she nearly froze her sister. It was an accident, but Elsa still felt horrible about it. Her parents took her sister, Anna, to the mountain trolls to heal her. The king did so, but he had to remove all memories Anna held about Elsa's powers. He also warned Elsa that her powers could turn deadly, filling her heart with fear of hurting others. For thirteen years, her parents reminded her of the same thing: conceal, don't feel, don't let it show.<p>

She could hear her sister leave her post by her door. She had come again, just as she did over the past 18 years, asking her sister to let her in, reminding her that she wasn't alone, and asking if she wanted to build a snowman. Just having her ask that always reminded her of that night. The night she was so close to losing her sister. She stayed in this room for thirteen years, hardly leaving, just to protect her sister and hide her powers. Now that she was finally alone, tears ran down her face, freezing into salty, ice drops as they broke on the floor. When she buried her face in her lap, the tear tracks froze on her face, but she didn't notice.

Elsa could feel another presence in her room, so she looked up to find a man standing before her. She shrunk back against the wall as she took in his features. He had black hair, green eyes, and wore armor the colors of gold, black, and green. His green cape hung at his shoulders.

"It's okay. I'm not here to hurt you," he gently said to her.

"Stay back! I don't want to hurt you," she ordered him.

He only smiled and said, "You won't."

He then kneeled before her and offered her his hand.

She hesitated, but she gingerly placed her hand in his. Nothing happened, except for the fact that his skin was turning blue, with different patterns on it.

"Who are you?" she asked, gazing into his eyes.

"I am Loki, of Asgard," he replied, gazing back at her, before sitting down next to her.

"I felt your pain. I came to see if there was anything I could do."

"I just found out that my parents died. They were the only people who knew of my powers and the only ones who tried to help me control it. Now, they're gone and I'm afraid of hurting people," she revealed, with more tears rolling down her face.

"Is controlling your powers the only option?" he asked.

"My sister almost died because of this," she said, making a snowflake in her hand.

"I don't want to hurt anyone."

A few seconds of silence passed before Elsa asked, "Why did your skin turn blue?"

"... My parents failed to tell me that my true parentage are the Frost Giants. They found me as a baby and raised me as their own, lying to me the entire time about who I was. I tried to kill off the Frost Giants, but I was only criticized for my actions. So I left, and now, I have no home left," Loki told her, sorrow appearing in this eyes.

Elsa was stunned and saddened by his tale, so she took his hand in hers. Loki looked at their intertwined hands before meeting her eyes.

"I guess we're the same," she said, with a faint smile.

"It appears we are."

They spent the rest of the night, talking about their past, and what troubled each other. Elsa learned of Loki's jealousy of his brother, always having to live in Thor's shadow, and always being left out of things. Loki learned about how close Elsa and Anna were as children before the accident, how Elsa was kept in her room without leaving, and how it was always about hiding her powers.

By the time the sun rose over the mountains, outside the window, Elsa's eyes were droopy from the lack of sleep. Seeing her in such a state, Loki picked her up and tucked her into bed.

"Do you have to go?" she asked.

"Don't worry, I'll be back."

* * *

><p><strong>Oh, don't mind me. I'm just trying to write a sweet Loki X Elsa story and horribly failing!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Intended to be a one shot. However, with so many interested in it, here is another chapter.**

* * *

><p>Elsa hiked up the mountainside, saddened over what had occurred in her kingdom. It was not supposed to end like this. The coronation went well, but it was what happened at the party afterwards where everything went downhill. First, Anna came to her with a man, asking for her to bless the marriage. That was just crazy of her! No one falls in love and plans to get married in a day! Granted, Anna had not been outside the palace walls in 18 years, but she thought that her sister was smarter than that. Then, her sister took her glove, and when Elsa told her to stop, she accidentally unleashed a blast of her icy powers. When she escaped into the courtyard, her fear made her powers stronger, and the people were frightened of her. So, she ran off. She ran across the harbor's waters, encasing it in ice as she went, and headed towards North Mountain. Now, she was trying to think of what to do now. She definitely couldn't go back home. What could she do now?<p>

Suddenly, a blast of wind rushed past her. She looked up in surprise. She had felt that wind before. She turned around and saw him. With a smile on her face, she ran over and lept into Loki's arms.

"You came back," she said, with tears in her eyes.

"I promised I would," he replied, burying his face in her hair and kissing her head.

It had been years since she saw him, and Elsa had worried that she would never see him again. His hair was a little bit longer now. His armor was also different and his eyes were a bright blue. But Elsa had never been happier to see him, and her tears froze on the cold metal of his armor.

"Why are you crying?"

"I'm just happy to see you," she easily lied.

Loki pulled away and looked at her with a grin.

"I'm the god of mischief and tricks. I know a lie when I see one."

Elsa's smile faded and she told him everything that had happened.

"I lost control. Everyone thinks I'm a monster now," she cried, tears rolling down her cheeks and dropping to the ground as frozen droplets.

"You're not a monster. You panicked and lost control. It's okay; you're free from all of that now," Loki whispered to her.

Elsa looked up at the Norse god.

"What did you say?"

"You panicked-"

"No, after that."

"You're free from all of that now."

"...Free…."

Elsa gently broke free from Loki's grasp and took a few steps away from him. She looked down at her ungloved hand, and cast her magic. A burst of snowflakes erupted from the palm of her hand and faded in the air.

"Free," she giggled, with a smile on her face.

She tossed her remaining glove into the wind and faced Loki.

"No more concealing, no more controlling!" she said happily, for the first time in forever.

Loki smiled and chuckled at her reaction, but he could understand her happiness. She was letting everything go. Wanting to join in, he sent out a blast of snow from his own palm, not minding that his skin started to turn blue. As Elsa turned her back and rebuilt a snowman from her childhood, a mischievous thought came to Loki. He grinned as he conjured up a snowball and threw it at Elsa. It hit her directly in the back, and she fell to the ground. Loki smiled and laughed at his success. However, his smile faded as she didn't get up. He could see her shaking, as if she was crying.

"Elsa, I'm sorry," Loki said, rushing over to her, "I-"

He was cut off when Elsa threw a snowball that hit his face. As he wiped the snow from his face, he heard Elsa's laugh and saw her running up the mountain, tossing her cloak into the wind as she went.

He quickly chased after her, dodging the snowballs she threw. She reached a giant crevice, but she quickly made a staircase out of snow. When she stepped on it, it turned into ice filled with beautiful snowflake designs. As they ran up it, Elsa's magic made the staircase longer and encased in ice. When they got to the other side, they were out of breath, but continued to laugh. Neither one of them had this much fun in their life.

"Watch this!" Elsa said.

She lifted up a bit of her dress and stomped her foot against the ground. Instantly, the ground became ice and a giant snowflake appeared as a design.

"Why stop there?" he said, lifting his arms.

As he did, the ice elevated. Catching on to what he was doing, Elsa helped out. Eventually, it became an ice castle complete with a fountain, balcony, and chandelier.

When Loki turned to see her, Elsa had her crown in her hand. Then, he watched her toss it aside.

"I'm never going back," she told him, before turning her bun into a beautiful braid.

Loki smiled; the two of them were free from their royal obligations. But what surprised them was that she was willing to toss it aside for freedom, while he still had ambitions for the throne of Asgard.

Loki decided to make something special for her. With a wave of his hand, Elsa's dress transformed into a blue gown with a cape designed with snowflakes.

"Loki, it's beautiful!"

"Well, an ice queen deserves to have a beautiful gown."

The two of them smiled and before Elsa could even reply, Loki had kissed her.

It was that moment that Loki realized how much he cared about her. She had accepted him for who he was. She didn't fear him or mock his heritage. They shared the same feelings. When Loki saw how beautiful she looked in that dress, he knew that his heart belonged to her.

When Loki pulled away, Elsa pulled him back into another kiss.

Some people always say that sparks fly when you kiss. Between Loki and Elsa, it was snowflakes.

"I love you, Elsa," Loki whispered.

"I love you, too," said Elsa.

Suddenly, Loki grimaced in pain.

"What's wrong?!"

"It's time for me to go back."

"What do you mean?"

"The time I came from is far into the future. I had to travel back in time to get to you. I've spent too much time here, and now I have to go back."

Elsa had tears in her eyes when she hugged him.

"I'll come back to you."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

* * *

><p><strong>GAH! You guys have no idea how hard this was to write!<strong>

**This would have been out sooner, but with obligations to my DeviantArt, college, school, show choir, speech, other stories, and life in general, I have been busy.**

**On the bright side, I now have more time to work on the other stories (_which I promised I would continue_) that people want.**

**If you guys want, I can write a third and final chapter to this. I have it planned. I just want to know if you guys want it.**


	3. Chapter 3

Elsa added the last of her snowflake pins to her braided, snow-white hair before placing her tiara on her head. It wasn't the same one she was crowned with. When she went back to retrieve it, she saw that Marshmallow was wearing it. After seeing how adorable it made him look, she decided to let him keep it. This new one was made soon after her return to Arendelle. It was ice blue with points and edges similar to snowflakes and icicles. Anna even had a design input. When Anna was on her voyage to find her, she came across frozen trees and the ice made sounds similar to bells when they were moved together. It took a while to replicate the sound and design, but the craftsman created similar branches that hung off the sides. Whenever she walked, they jingled like sleigh bells.

With her ice dress (she made multiple copies of it) and her crown, she looked like a queen-an ice queen at least. Yet, something was missing-or rather, someone.

Elsa had not heard back from Loki since building the ice castle. Although she never really opened her heart to anyone other than her sister, she partially made the exception for him. When she was around him, she felt like her powers were normal-not something freakish. They didn't feel like a curse.

When Elsa looked up, she jumped. There, in the mirror, was Loki. She immediately turned, jumped out of her chair, and ran into his arms.

"I missed you," she sobbed.

"And I, you," Loki said, rubbing her back and kissing her head.

They stayed like that for a while before Loki broke their grasp and said, "Elsa, come with me."

"What?"

"In my time, I have received the throne to Asgard. I am now king. Come with me, Elsa. Be my immortal queen. We can be happy: together," Loki said, with a happy smile on his face.

For the first time in forever, everything seemed to be going his way.

"Are-are you proposing to me?" Elsa asked, still confused on the matter.

"If that is what you wish, yes."

"Will I be able to see my sister again?"

"You'll only be immortal if you are on Asgard. But you'll have no need of Arendelle, when we can rule Asgard together!"

"Whoa, whoa, slow down. Will I ever be able to see my sister again? Yes or no?"

"… No. I'm sorry, Elsa. I wish there was a way, but we can't risk anyone finding out."

"Why can't my sister know?"

"People always fear what they don't know. It will raise suspicion among people if they find out you cannot age nor die."

"Anna would do no such thing! She was the only one who stood by me when I froze my kingdom!"

"Elsa, I am not the most liked god out there. If people find out that you are with me, who knows what they will think."

"I thought we didn't care about what others thought of us!"

"That was before. This is now!"

"What is the real reason why my sister can't know!? TELL ME NOW!"

"BECAUSE SHE WILL DIE WHILE YOU LIVE!"

Instant silence overtook the God of Mischief and the Ice Queen.

"Elsa, if you choose this, your sister will be unaffected. Despite her growing older, you'll look the same as you do now."

"… You mean,- she'll-"

That was all Elsa could get out before she started crying. She had only just gotten her sister back and now she was about to lose her again!

Loki held Elsa and wiped away her tears.

"Elsa, you have to choose. I don't have much time left. After this, I won't be able to come back again."

"I can't! I can't choose between the two of you! You and Anna both mean so much to me."

"You can choose, Elsa."

"How?!"

"… Elsa, I am not proud of the things I have done. I'm not the dashing hero you expected of me. In truth, I'm a murderer, a coward, and a traitor. Odin is currently in Odin-sleep and my brother did not want the throne; that is why I currently have it. Before then, I was so desperate to be king. I practically sold my life for the chance to rule Earth and I failed… But you must know that the only thing that never changed, and quite possibly changed me for the better, is the fact that I love you. However, I understand if you do not wish to be with a monster. You must choose what your heart tells you to."

With that, Loki turned his back on Elsa, but was soon gripped by her.

"You are not a monster, Loki. And I love you for who you are. When you love someone, you accept their faults, just as you have mine."

Loki turned and embraced her, a smile on his face.

"But I can't go with you."

….

"Loki, I just unfroze Arendelle. The people need a queen to look up to and rely on. That queen is I. Not only that, but I just got my sister back after so many years of isolation from her. I can't leave her again, not just for her sake, but also for mine."

As Elsa looked into the God of Mischief's eyes, she stated words of true love.

"But know this, no matter how many years may come, I will always love you and no one else."

"You shouldn't make a promise you can't keep."

"I mean it, though. I feel like a new person when I'm with you. Without you, I feel so lost and empty."

"Elsa, I understand you wanting to stay. But if there is someone here in Midgard that makes you happy, and you want to be with him, you have my blessing to marry him."

Just at that moment, a pain struck Loki's middle.

"No! Don't go!"

"I must, my snow angel. I'm truly sorry."

"Loki, I love you."

"And I, you."

And the two masters of ice shared one last kiss as Loki disappeared forever.

At the sight of her missing lover, Elsa collapsed to her knees in despair and wept. Ice covered the entire room and snowflakes were suspended in mid air. Although Elsa knew that her heart had made the right choice, she wept with sorrow over the fact that she would never see Loki again.

After what seemed to be hours, Elsa finally got up from the ground, wiped the tears away from her eyes, and walked to the door, remembering words that her father once said to her.

"_Conceal it. Don't feel it. Don't let it show."_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Well, I guess that's that. Thank you guys so much for the wonderful reviews, favorites, and follows. :)<em>**


	4. Chapter 4

Queen Elsa of Arendelle was dying.

It had been a year since Elsa had reclaimed her throne. So much had happened in that time span. Anna and Kristoff finally got married and their baby girl, Rima, had been born only a few days ago. Olaf was still loved by everyone in the kingdom.

Just recently, Elsa had returned from a trip to the Southern Isles. She, her sister, and the royal advisor had travelled there in the hopes of mending the bond between the kingdoms. All was forgiven with Prince Hans, and he was still serving his time in prison. However, it was when they came back to their kingdom when trouble set in.

The symptoms of her illness were mild at first, with a simple fever, loss of appetite, and muscle aches. But when she started having nose bleeds with the rare vomiting blood, she knew something was wrong. The doctor had classified it was Yellow Fever, and simply said that there was no cure.

Now, here she was, lying under many blankets with many pillows supporting her- surrounded by the people she cared about and loved dearly.

"Anna, you shouldn't have the baby around me, it's not safe."

"I want Rima to spend as much time with her only aunt as much as possible."

When word spread that Elsa had been sick, the people started blaming the Southern Isles; but with Anna's calming words, the accusations stopped.

"I don't know how I can thank you, Elsa. It's because of you that Anna and I are together," Kristoff told the dying queen, who was always amazed about her ice skills.

"The two of you deserve each other."

"Elsa, I can't do this!" Anna cried, tears running down her face. "I can't rule Arendelle-not without you!"

"Anna, you can do it. You have the power to be a great queen; I know it," Elsa comfortingly said, as pain struck her abdomen.

"Does it really hurt?" Olaf asked.

"More than you can imagine. Oh, Olaf, I'm so sorry."

"What for?"

"When I die, there won't be any magic to keep you alive. You'll melt," Elsa said, crying, with the occasional drop of blood mixed with her tears.

"Elsa, this year has been the greatest I've ever had-as well as the only one I've ever had. Besides, some people are worth melting for."

Elsa shared a smile with the snowman she and her sister built.

Darkness crept in the corners of her vision. Her time was coming.

"Elsa, who is that man you kept mentioning, when you turned down all of those suitors?" Anna asked.

"Loki. I hope he forgives me."

"Maybe you'll see him again."

"Maybe."

Elsa's breathing grew harder and harder. But still, she hung on.

"Elsa, if it hurts, you can let go," Anna said, before she handed her baby to Kristoff and hugged her sister.

"I love you, Anna. Just know that everything I have ever done is because I loved you."

"I love you, too, Elsa."

And with that, the queen of Arendelle gave her final breath, and Elsa's spirit had left this Earth.

* * *

><p>Elsa never really imagined what Asgard would look like, but as she stood on the rainbow bridge, she was amazed at the city in front of her. It's golden castle and beautiful city held her completely spellbound.<p>

"You haven't changed at all."

Elsa turned to see Loki staring at her with a smile on his face. Immediately, Elsa hid her face.

"Loki, please don't look at me."

"Why not?" he asked, making his way over to her.

"I don't want you to see me like this," Elsa told him, remembering how sickly she looked back in Arendelle.

"Elsa, you look magnificent. Look for yourself."

Slowly, Elsa looked in the mirror that Loki had conjured and was surprised with the sight. She looked just as she did when the two of them built the ice castle together. Her tiara was still in place in her hair, and snowflakes were in her braid.

Elsa looked back at Loki, with tears in her eyes.

"Is this all real? Am I really here with you?"

"Yes, my love. After my last visit, Odin awoke. I asked him if I could take you as my immortal bride when you died, and he granted me that right."

"Do you mean- we have forever? Together?"

"Yes."

Elsa was crying tears of joy. She immediately kissed Loki, entangling her fingers in his hair. Loki, a little surprised by her action, returned the action, wrapping his arms around her and placing his hands on the small of her back.

"I missed you so much."

"And I you."

* * *

><p><strong>Like I would not give Elsa and Loki a happy ending. :)<strong>


	5. Update: Happy Holidays!

**Hello everyone! Happy Holidays to all! Whether you celebrate Christmas, Hanukkah, or even Kwanzaa, may you be merry this time of year.**

**Now, some of you may have been wondering where the latest chapters to my stories have been. Well, this update will be posted on all of my stories so all of you can see it.**

**Now, I have been busy with college, sorority life (I'm a member of Alpha Xi Delta), final exams, and preparing for the Christmas season. Tonight, I have a sort of gift/announcement for all of you.**

**With the exception of "Whose Side is Right?", I will provide an update to every story by January 1st, 2015.**

**As for "Whose Side is Right?", I know a lot of you have been waiting for the latest chapter to this. Some of you may know that I have started a new Khan story called "Dark Waters". I have decided, after a lot of thought, that "Whose Side is Right?" will serve as a prequel to this story, and will have an update once "Dark Waters" is finished. You have my word on that.**

**Now, as for me, I will be spending Christmas Eve writing a Castiel x Reader for my Deviantart (same name as here), eating chicken lips with my family, and waiting for Santa's arrival. Yes, I am officially hooked on Supernatural and Castiel. XD**

**Again, Happy Holidays and I can't wait to hear more reviews from all of you. :)**

**-Star Trekker 13**


End file.
